creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Meanies
I've been running for a month now with my sister, going state to state, trying to hide from him. But he keeps finding me...no matter what I do, he still finds me! Everywhere I've gone to elude him, to hide and lose him, the kind and nice people have either been a victim of his, or their friends have died. I remember one girl who didn't know of crime or violence, she was so innocent and gave me and my sister money when we were starving. Two days later, I heard the same girl had been brutally murdered. Her stomach had been torn open with what appeared to have been a rusty screwdriver, and her entrails were spilled out. Her face was carved with a permanent smile that remained there, yet the evidence of her dried up tears mixed with blood were there. Time passed and we moved to Canada to hide in Toronto near a beautiful forest that appeared mysterious at night. The people seemed strange to see my sister and I, as if we were monsters but we were only outsiders. We thought we were in the clear and no longer had been chased. His eyes so viciously cold that if he starred at you it sent shivers down your spine and made you feel fear. It was the very fear he loved so much that made him smile so much, he never stopped smiling, he has been dozens of time were he had almost been caught yet, he escapes still. His clothes he doesn't change, ever. The same old gray hoodie, with the same old white shirt that had been torn and covered in dried up blood stains. His pants were gray and covered with torn up cuts along the jeans. The only thing that never made sense, was that no matter what, he only killed with anything rusty, anything. But the one thing that was different, the only thing about this... was that he never, ever let anyone live, at all. Yet me and my sister escaped, by pure luck alone, she had lost so much blood, and I was so close to fainting from all the energy that was drained from me, so much running and fighting. The scars he left when he swung at me a rusty butcher knife, the scar that left me blinded on my left eye... It scares me sometimes when I forget why I can't see from my left eye. But then his face appears on my mind and it reminded me to run, and keep running. The day he finally found us... me and my sister, was a dark cold day, the sky seemed lifeless, and everyone seemed to have stayed in, me and my sister were going for a trip to the forest with a neighbor that had invited us. We all met there and soon began to search for a spot to set up our short picnic, but out of no where. He jumped out at us. I thought I was finally free! I though that was it! But no, he began to mutilate them and burn them and I was running, but out of no where I felt a large object him from behind, and the last thing I saw was my sister being pulled form her hair, and her screaming. The dripping and sound of the splatter blood, the rancid smell of a burnt rat coming from the smell of the rotten flesh. The screaming and crying of pain stopped, I didn't know what occurred, all I knew was that I was in the middle of a forest. I quickly looked towards the direction I had seen my sister and ran there but I could come to my senses and fell down. I lost my breathe just falling, and looked again. I couldn't run, and I couldn't get up, I felt like a complete disgrace, I let him get away with my sister. I blacked out again and when I woke up, I was at a hospital, right away I was panicked not knowing my location until I seen a nurse soothe me, to calm me down. But when I calmed down, I felt numb, I felt hate. I cried and she told me not to worry no more, I was safe, but instead of just stop crying, I cried harder, but broke into a strong smile that made me feel alive, I survived, I am alive, I made it! But then the nurse looked me in the eyes and all I seen was her fear towards me, and I seen her look at my scar, she tried to touch it. But right away I felt anger... Why... why after all I've been through... this little fucking bitch wants to fucking stare at my scar like I am some fucking TV show. No... Fuck that... I'm tired of running and hiding... This little fucking bitch pushed me past that fucking limit. I couldn't move as much, but I pulled her in and kissed her she began to loosen up and slipped a tongue. Before she realized it I bite down her tongue and slammed her onto the floor falling on top of her. I pierced my fingers as hard as I could into her fucking skull her screaming and pain was loud and I realized I had to escape fast. I left her on the floor as I walked out the room I smiled harder and left the room running towards the parking lot of the hospital located on the same floor. What fucking luck! It seemed life had given me the chance to escape, I never felt such joy from someone that could suffer and cry and feel so much pain. But hey... what can I say... The same fear that was stricken into me by that fucking lunatic, had somehow gotten into me. And I loved it so much. I had to leave Toronto of course, because it started out as one murder at the hospital but I soon killed 7 people and the heat of the police was high up. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm sure you can tell me where. Right? You do want me to live on and avenge that motherfucker for the fucking death of my sister... that for so long I protected only to let her fucking get taken by that fucking bastard. No worries though, You'll tell me, just careful where you look, I had the greatest luck to get a plastic surgery and now... the same scar that so many people had judged me on is gone, but careful I left the ones on the arms just careful when you see a man in torn jeans and a big ol smile and I'm wearing the clothes that appear to be 10 years behind. They don't know my name, I've left clues to the police, in riddles of a puzzle so hard to discover, California may have the blue meanies, but they don't even fucking know where to begin to find me let alone get off their asses, I've shot one of their own, I've shot a mother with her child on the side of the road, how many bodies will it take? Tell me... answer me! I am famous yet infamous for my crimes yet for normal people. I am just a horrible legend. No one will find me... yet I will be there in front of your face with the desire to fucking mutilate your body and tear out every muscle and bone from you to watch you bleed and suffer, the desire that burns in me so much. Find me. Or I will find you... and if you think of getting the blue meanies then. If the blue meanies want me, they better get off their asses and do something. Category:Beings